SUPERNATURAL
by NLamerante
Summary: Ever since Nick lost his parents to demons he has been on a mission to find and kill them. Unfortunately he was having no luck, no leads. One day he just gave up, but he still wants to keep his promise. Will Nick find the demons who took his parents away from him or will they find him and kill him as well.
1. Dead in the Water

It was my twelfth birthday and ever since my parents died I've been hunting demons and spirits, and looking for what had killed my mother. I was walking in the rain, thinking about how much my life had changed, everywhere I had been I had to kill at least one demon or spirit. It wasn't long until I realized that this is what I was meant to do, and it was also what my father had done. He taught me everything that I know, and trained me day after day. After he died I knew I should keep the family business going, to keep my parents spirits alive and happy, and I swore to them that I would find what had killed them and kill it. It wasn't until long a car stopped, and two men got out, they walked up to me and one of them said, "I'm Dean and this is my brother Sam."

"Hi." I replied.

"What are you doing out here all alone? Don't you have a family and a house to live in?" Sam asked.

"No. Not anymore." I stated.

"What happened?" Sam wondered.

"I'm not sure all I know is both of my parents were killed by demons or spirits." I said. "Ever since then I've been hunting for them, especially the one that killed my mom."

"Did your mom die when you were six months old?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" I replied.

"Same thing happened to our mom." Dean stated.

"You're welcome to tag along with us, we could use the extra help." Dean suggested.

I nodded and followed them back to their car, I got into the back, buckled up, and waited for us to drive off. Dean immediately started the car and stepped on the gas. Dean looked over to Sam and said, "So what are we hunting next." Sam opened up a newspaper he had grabbed from where ever they came from and said that there had been three disappearances from Lake Manitoc, and that the bodies have never been recovered. I told them that it's worth checking out and that it could be a vengeful spirit.

"So you really are a hunter like us, aren't you?" Dean asked.

"Sure am." I replied. "My father taught me everything I know."

"Your father was a hunter?" Dean wondered.

"Yup, I was helping him look for the demon that killed my mom, but finally he said that, 'it was too dangerous for me to venture further and that I should leave while I had the chance. Right before I left his last words were 'I love you, and if I can't kill this son of a b**** you have to." I replied.

"At least he said, 'I love you." Sam said.

"Yup." I sighed.

"So I guess we're going to Wisconsin?" Dean asked.

"You know it." Sam replied.

Dean turned on the radio and as soon as it started AC/DC's jailbreak came on, Dean and I were the only ones rocking out to the song, but I think I was winning. Dean stopped rocking out, looked into the rear view mirror and looked at me with shocked eyes. I looked back at him through the mirror and smiled.

It took us awhile to get to Wisconsin, but we finally made it. The first place we went to was the Carlton house. We got out of the Impala and walked to the front door of the house, Dean knocked on the door and it only took ten seconds for someone to answer.

"Will Carlton?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, that's right." Will said.

"I'm agent Ford. This is agent Hamill." Dean stated.

"I'm Jr detective Jackson." I announced.

"Agent Hamill and I are with the US wildlife Service." Dean said.

We held up our IDs to show him proof. Will took us around back to a dock, and on the dock someone was sitting on a bench.

"She was about a hundred yards out." Will said. "That's where she got dragged down."

"And you're sure she didn't drown?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, she was a varsity swimmer." Will stated. "She practically grew up in that lake. She was as safe out there as in her own bathtub."

"So, no splashing, no signs of distress?" Sam asked.

"No. That's what I'm telling you." Will stated.

"Did you see any shadows in the water? Maybe some dark shape breach the surface?" Sam questioned.

"No. Again, she was really far out there." Will stated.

"You ever see any strange tracks by the shoreline?" Dean questioned.

"No. Never. Why?" Will asked. "Why, what do you think's out there?" Will asked.

"Well, why don't you ask our Jr detective here?" Dean stated.

Will looked at me and asked me, "What do you think is out there? It's ok if it sounds crazy, I'll believe you."

"I think a vengeful spirit pulled your daughter under. By spirit I mean a ghost. Will I promise you we will get rid of this spirit and avenge your daughter's death, you have my gratitude. Also I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you." Will stated.

We headed back to the Impala and got back on the road. We drove until we came across a sheriff's office, and so we pulled up there.

We again posed as federal wildlife officers and headed in to see the sheriff. We walked up to the receptionist, and Dean said, "We're here to speak with the sheriff. We're federal wildlife officers." We showed the receptionist our badges. Over a private intercom system the receptionist told the sheriff that there were wildlife officers here to see him. Within a matter of seconds the town's sheriff left his office and approached us. He told us to follow him to his office so we could talk privately. Sam suggested that I stay behind just this once, which I was ok with, and I knew that they might not trust me yet and so I stayed where I was told.

Not long after a mother and son stepped in, the mother looked at me with that look of wonder on her face, and I could tell what she was thinking, why am I here? Had I broken the law? Or am I simply waiting for the sheriff, just to tell him something? I looked at her and gave her a friendly smile. She smiled back, and then asked me for my name. I couldn't answer her question it had been awhile since my father had called me by my real name, he usually just call me "Ace". So I just told her to call me Nick. I then looked at her son and asked him, "What's your name?"

The boy stayed silent. It was like he was afraid to speak. It was like he had seen a ghost. His mom then stepped in and said, "This is my son Lucas."

"It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Lucas." I said.

I held out my hand like you would do for a handshake, but Lucas didn't accept it, and so I placed my hand back by my side and said, "Whenever you're ready Lucas." Man it was nice meeting a new friend, and without realizing it Dean and Sam were done talking with the sheriff. Lucas's mom smiled at me. I looked at her and smiled back. Soon enough it was time to leave and go digging for some more information about these drowning's. I said goodbye to Lucas and his mother and then went outside and got in the back seat of Dean and Sam's hunting car.

A few seconds later the Winchester brothers entered the car, dean started up the car and we took off. We drove all the way to a motel and we stayed there for now. Once we were checked in we headed up to our motel room and immediately Sam started researching on the history of Lake Manitoc. It took Sam about five minutes to find something and told us to come check it out.

"So there's the three drowning victims this year." Sam said.

"Anything before that?" Dean asked.

"Uh, yeah." Sam stated.

SAM has a browser window open to _The Lake Manitoc Tribune_. **DROWNING TAINTS ICE FISHING FESTIVAL**. He clicks, and another browser window comes up, again the _Tribune_ : **12-YEAR-OLD GIRL DROWNS IN LAKE** , **Second drowning in 6 months at Lake Manitoc.**

"Six more spread out over the past five years. Those bodies were never recovered either. If there is something out there, it's picking up its pace." Sam added.

"Hey kid you still haven't told us your name, why?" Dean asked.

"Because my father mostly never called me by my real name he would always call me 'Ace." I replied.

"Ace?" Dean questioned. "Like Ace Venture 'Ace"?

"Yup." I said. "But I know my name is Nick. I remember my mom calling me that as well as her sweet angel the day she died."

"DAMN dude you have quite the memory." Dean stated. "But I'm sorry about your mother, we both are."

I walked back and sat down on one of the two beds. How did I remember my mom? How do I remember those exact words she said to me? Is it cause of my special abilities that I have? Or is it like Dean says that I have 'quite the memory?' I decided to leave for a bit, just to relax my mind, and to calm myself down before I started raging or I had a "moment". I told myself that I would go back in fifteen minutes or less, and that's is exactly what I did.

During my walk I came across a demon, who had pale yellows eyes. When he saw me he smiled and said, "Good to see you again Nick." I quickly pulled out my 9mm pistol, loaded it, cocked it, and shot at him. Before the bullet reached him he disappeared, and reappeared behind me. He flung me backwards with his demonic powers, which caused me to fly back and slam my back on a dumpster. I quickly got up and started to speak the exorcism in Latin. Unfortunately I couldn't finish because he disappeared before I was half way finished.

I was soon back at the motel and when I got back into the room I was staying in Dean and Sam were just about to leave. Dean told me that we were heading to the park. So we left the room and entered the Impala, Dean started the engine and we drove off to the park. Once we got to the park which took us about 90 minutes we met up with Lucas's mother, and it was no shocker that he was there to. I asked Mrs. Barr if I could go and speak with Lucas. She told me that it was fine, and so I walked over to Lucas who was drawing pictures. I sat down on the other side of the table and asked Lucas if it was cool if I drew pictures with him. He stayed silent. On the way here I remember Sam saying that Lucas had watched his father die and so I knew what he was going through. I decided to draw Lucas a picture of me and my family, I drew my dad and mom side by side with me in my mother's arms. In the background I drew our house. As soon as it was done I placed it in Lucas's finished picture pile. I approached Lucas very slowly until I was close to where he was sitting.

"Lucas? We need your help. Now I don't know exactly what happened to your dad, but I know it was something real bad. I know how you feel Lucas, when I was six months old I had to watch my mother die right before my eyes, and when I was eleven my father died, he was killed by a demon. Until Sam and Dean found me I wouldn't talk to anyone." I said. "Anyway. Well, maybe you don't think anyone will listen to you or believe you. I want you to know that I will and so will Sam and Dean. You don't have to say anything. You could draw me a picture about what you saw that day, with your dad on the lake. Okay?"

Lucas went into his finished picture pile and pulled out a drawing of a red bicycle and placed it in front of me. I gave it a good five minute look over and by that time Lucas was done drawing and handed me a drawing of a house the "Carlton" house to be exact.

"Thanks Lucas." I said.

Lucas just got back to drawing and quietly said, "You're welcome."  
I said goodbye to Lucas and returned to Dean and Sam. Dean and Sam looked at me and asked, "So you got any new leads?"

"We could go check out the Carlton house. I have a feeling Lucas drew it for a reason." I replied.

I showed them the picture that Lucas had drawn me. Dean took it out of my hand so he and Sam could get a better look. They also gave it a good five minute look over. We walked back to the Impala, got back in and drove off. It took us quite a while to get there, but when we got there it was already too late. Will Carlton was dead, he had drowned in the sink. We got out of the Impala, I got my junior detective ID ready, and soon enough we approached the house.

Once we were at the front door Sam knocked on the door, and we waited for an answer. After about a minute of waiting someone answered the door, but it wasn't a resident of the household he was a member of the FBI. He looked at us and said, "You're going to have to leave, this is a crime scene, and unless you want to be arrested for trespassing I suggest you move your park avenue address and leave, NOW."

I stepped forward, got out my badge showed it to the agent and said, "Jr detective Jackson, I have authorize permission to be here."

"Well then come on in, but these two-"I didn't let him finish.

"My boss told me I could bring anybody I want and so these two are here to help me." I stated.

"Well alright then come on in." He said.

Dean looked at Sam and said, "DAMN this kid is good." Sam chuckled. We walked into the house and we started our investigation. We investigated the whole house there was no EMF, no traces of sulphur, no forced entry. We then went to go ask Will Carlton's father if he had seen anything, he told us he didn't see or hear anything, and that he had stayed where he was the whole time. I believed him. I would stay close to the one place I knew my parents would be to.

We then headed back to the motel. Along the way Sam said, "Well, I think it's safe to say that we can rule out Nessie." Dean looked at Sam, and said, "You mean because Will drowned in the sink."

"Yup." Sam replied.

"What if it can get in the pipes? If it gets there it can go anywhere. This could happen again soon." I stated.

"He does have a point and the sheriff did say the 'the lake is drying up." Sam said.

"But, what does that have to do with any of this?" Dean asked.

"He using this opportunity to up the body count." I replied. "Hey Sam mind if I use your laptop I want to do some research on something?"

"Uh, sure just let me get it started and enter in my password." Sam stated.

I nodded. I waited like two, maybe three minutes and after that Sam handed his laptop over to me. I went on the internet to see if Mr. Barr and Mr. Carlton were related in any way. My search results came up and apparently Mr. Barr was Bill Carlton's godson. I handed Sam back his laptop.

"Hey check this out Chris, Lucas's dad was Bill's godson." I stated.

Sam looked pretty shocked. Sam looked at Dean and said, "We should go pay a visit to Mr. Carlton again."

Dean sighed and then turned back and we went back to the Carlton house. It took us less time than it did before because Dean kind of put the pedal to the metal. We got out of the Impala again and walked to the dock, and up to Bill Carlton.

"Mr. Carlton?' Sam said.

BILL looked up at us.

"We'd like to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind." Sam stated.

"We're from the, the Department-"Dean started, but got interrupted

"I don't care who you're with. I've answered enough questions today." Bill stated

"Your son said he saw something in that lake. What about you? You ever see anything out there? Mr. Carlton, Sophie's drowning and Will's death-we think there might be a connection to you or your family."

"My children are gone. It's... It's worse than dying. Go away. Please." Bill announced.

We did as bill wished and headed back to the Impala. Sam leaned up against the Impala and asked, "So what do we do now?"

"Why don't you two take a good look at this house?" I suggested.

Dean and Sam gave me a weird look, but did as I intended. They gave they house a good five minute look over just like they did with the picture I showed them. I took out the photo Lucas had drawn for me, and showed it to both Sam and Dean and asked, "Do you see the resemblance?"

Sam and Dean gave that look that said, "No way." We got into the impala and headed to the Devins/ Barr's house. It took us quite a while to get there since we did have to stop for gas.

Once the tank was filled up and ready to go we were back on the road and still heading to our destination. It took us about two full hours to arrive at the house, I told Dean and Sam to go get something to eat, and that I might be a while. As soon as I was out of the car and closed the door the drove straight off. I approached the house pretty quickly and knocked on the door. Mrs. Barr opened the door and was surprised when she saw me.  
"I need to speak to Lucas, please. Just for a few minutes." I said  
"You know he won't say anything, right?" Mrs. Barr stated.  
"I know, but in the park he did say something to me he said, 'You're welcome." I announced.  
Mrs. Barr invited me in and took me to Lucas's bedroom, where he was drawing. While I entered Lucas's room, Mrs. Barr stayed in the doorway. Before heading straight to Lucas I examined his room, and mostly everything in his room, but mostly his little army men. After my small adventure around Lucas's room, I walked up to him and said, "Lucas, we need your help again, and thanks for that last drawing."  
I looked at what Lucas was drawing and it was a boy in the water. I took out the picture of the Carlton house and placed it in front of Lucas and asked, "How did you know to draw this? Did you know something bad was going to happen there? Maybe you could nod yes or no for me, please Lucas we need all the help we can get." I said.  
Lucas looked up at me and in a quiet voice he said, "Yes, I knew something bad would happen."  
"Ok. Now do you think you could help us out some more, you see the spirit out there is going to keep this up until the Lake drys up, and I don't want more people to die, I want to save people. You know I wish I could've saved my parents." I stated.  
"Yeah, I'm just about done this picture then you can look at it alright." Lucas said.  
I smiled and nodded. When I started to think about them tears started falling from my eyes, down to the floor. I placed my hand in my pocket, pulled out a Kleenex, and dried my eyes. Soon enough Lucas was done drawing and handed me the picture, I slowly took it from him, and then looked it over for three, maybe five minutes.  
"Hey Nick, I'm sorry for the loss of your parents." Lucas stated.  
I nodded and then said, "Thank you." Part of me wanted to hug him, but I'm not quite sure he's at that stage yet. Surprisingly Lucas stopped what he was doing, got up and gave me a hug, which I was not expecting. The hug didn't last long, maybe thirty seconds. I took out my cell phone and called Sam.  
"Hello?" Sam said.  
"Hey Sam, it's me Nick. I just got another clue from Lucas." I stated.  
"Great, we'll come over and take a look at it." Sam replied  
"All right. See you soon." I said.  
I hung up and just stayed here in Lucas's room. Lucas gave me some paper and crayons so I could draw something. I quickly got to work drawing my picture, which included a portrait of me and Lucas, side by side, just like brothers should stand. I believe I got all the features correct and so I gave it to Lucas. When Lucas saw my drawing he smiled. Not long after that the doorbell sounded and Mrs. Barr went and answered the door, and in the doorway stood Sam and Dean.  
"We were told that Nick was here and we're here to pick him up." Sam lied.  
Mrs. Barr called for me. I waved goodbye to Lucas, he waved back, and I left his room and went to the front door. I said goodbye to Mrs. Barr and then left the house. I waited until we got back in the Impala to show them the picture. They looked at me and Dean asked, "Can we see the picture?"  
"When we get back in the Impala." I stated.  
We walked all the way to the Impala and entered it. I gave the picture to Dean, so he and Sam could look it over. Once they were done looking it over they handed it back to me.  
Dean started the engine almost instantly I received the picture from them, and we drove off. We drove all the way to the Sweeney house. Once we were close to that certain neighborhood we stooped at got out of the Impala. We approached a white church shaped exactly like the one in Lucas's drawing. Just to be sure we examined Lucas's drawing and it was exactly the same. Next to the the church was a yellow house and near that house was a wooden fence. We approached the house and Dean knocked on the door. We waited awhile for an answer, but finally someone answered the door.  
"We're sorry to bother you ma'am-" Dean started.  
We were instantly invited inside.  
"But does a little boy live here, by any chance? He might wear a blue ball cap, has a red bicycle." Dean added.  
"No sir. Not for a long time. Peter has been gone now for thirty-five years." Ms. Sweeney said.  
Ms. Sweeney looked at a picture of Peter on a side table and sighed.  
"The police never- never had any idea of what happened. He just disappeared." Ms. Sweeney stated. "Losing him-you know, it's...it's worse than dying."  
"Did he disappear from here? I mean, from this house?" Dean asked.  
"He was supposed to ride his bike straight home after school, and he never showed up." Ms. Sweeney replied.  
We left the house, walked back to the Impala, got in, and drove off. We drove all the way to the Carlton house, we only stopped for gas, and to eat that's pretty much it. We were soon back on the road and were only an hour away from the house.  
Out of the blue I said, "I wish I could've saved my parents. [sighs] Why'd it have to happen to my family?"  
Dean and Sam didn't know how to answer, so they stayed silent. I asked Sam if I could do more research on his laptop, he of course said, 'yeah, sure.' He logged onto his account and handed it to me and I checked to see if there was a connection between Peter, Bill, and the sheriff. But nothing really came up, but a picture caught my eye. It had Peter, with his red bicycle in it and Bill and Jake. So I figured that this was really important and so I told Sam to look at it and see what he thinks. He took his laptop out of my grasp and placed it on his lap and examined the picture. I think as soon as he laid his eyes on the picture he spotted the connection. Sam's eyes widened and then he said, "Wow."  
"I know right." I said.  
"We got to get to the Carlton house and fast." Sam stated.  
Dean started speeding up, and it only took us about seventeen minutes to arrive at the house. We quickly got out of the car and ran to the back. Once we were close enough to the house, we heard a Mortar, and so we started to sprint. Once we were in the back we started to yell out, "Mr. Carlton!"  
"Mr. Carlton! You need to come back! Come out of the water! Turn the boat around!" Dean yelled.  
"Mr. Carlton!" Sam yelled.  
He ignored us and kept on going. The water was starting to rise up and flipped Bill's boat over. The boat and Mr. Carlton completely vanished, just like that. We returned to the Impala and drove back to the police station. Once we had arrived we got out of our car and entered the police station.  
"Sam, Dean, and Nick I didn't expect to see you here." Mrs. Barr said.  
"So now you're on a first name basis? What are you doing here?" Jake asked.  
"I brought you dinner." Mrs. Barr replied.  
"I'm sorry sweetheart I just don't have time." Jake said.  
"I heard about Bill Carlton. Is it true? Is something going on with the lake?" Mrs. Barr asked.  
"Right now we don't know what the truth is. But I think it might be better if you and Lucas went on home." Jake stated.  
Lucas looked at me with a worried expression on his face. Lucas grabbed my arm. I squatted down, looked at Lucas and asked, "Lucas, what's wrong? It's ok you can tell me." Lucas was speechless. So I hugged Lucas, patted him on the back and said, "It's ok Lucas, nothing is going to hurt you, we won't let that happen, I promise."  
I made sure Lucas was feeling better before releasing my grasp on him.  
Sam and Dean followed Jake into his office and I stayed behind with Lucas and his mother. I sat down next to Lucas who was still shaking. I placed my arm around the back of Lucas's neck and said to him, "Lucas, everything will be alright, you have to have faith, I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."  
I didn't want to leave Lucas alone, I know his mom is here, but what if that isn't enough.  
"Mrs. Barr, would it be ok if I spent the night at your house? I'm just worried about Lucas." I stated.  
"Of course you can, after all how can I say no."  
"Thank you." I said.  
"I should be thanking you Nick." Mrs. Barr announced.  
Dean and Sam left Jake's office and said to me, "Let's hit the road."  
"Actually, I'm spending that night at the Barr's house." I said. "I'll call if I need something or just in case of emergency."  
After that Dean and Sam left, and five minutes after Dean and Sam left, Mrs. Barr, Lucas, and I left and headed off to their house. Since it was almost night it was technically bedtime when we arrived, which I didn't mind, as long as Lucas doesn't snore. It took maybe about half an hour to arrive at the Barr's house, we left the car, and then entered the house.  
"You guys can go play for an hour then lights out ok." Mrs. Barr said.  
"Ok." I said.  
Me and Lucas headed off to his bedroom, when we got their Lucas just started drawing, and me, well I joined in. I started drawing some random things like, another picture if me and my family, with the same background. I also drew a picture of me and my dad on a hunting trip, the background included a demon tied to a chair, a demon trap, and me and my father surrounding it. I stopped drawing for a while and went to go see what Lucas was drawing, it looked like the same pictures he had drawn before, but I could've been mistaken. Soon enough it was time for lights out, and so me and Lucas got ready for bed.  
Soon after Mrs. Barr had gone for a bath, The bathtub was mostly full and Mrs. Barr tested the water with one hand. She took off her robe and got in the water. She leaned back, grabbed a facecloth, and closed her eyes. The water coming out of the faucet had turned brown. Mrs. Barr started to wash herself with the cloth, and then opened her eyes. The water is entirely brown now. She screams and tried to get out of the tub, but something drags her down.  
I heard screaming and so did Lucas, Lucas ran out of his room and started pounding on the bathroom door. I immediately called Sam.  
"Hello?" Sam said.  
"Sam, you and Dean have to come over here fast." I stated.  
"Why? What's wrong?" Sam asked.  
"The lake water got into the pipes and Lucas's mom is screaming her head off I'll try and help her, but you guys have to hurry." I replied.  
"We'll come as soon as we can." Same announced.  
I ran out of Lucas's room and up to Lucas who was rapidly pounding on the door. I asked Lucas to move out of the way. He did as I asked and I kicked the door in. I rushed in and started to pull Mrs. Barr up to the surface, but she kept on getting pulled down. I then started to pull with all my might and almost succeeded, and it was a good thing Sam and Dean had just arrived to help both came into the bathroom and helped me pull Mrs. Barr up to the surface. Andrea started to cough up water and the gasped for air.  
Dawn started to come, Mrs. Barr was all dried of and was wearing comfortable clothing.  
"Can you tell me?" Sam asked.  
"No." Mrs. Barr replied.  
Dean looks through some notebooks on bookshelves.  
"It doesn't make any sense." Mrs. Barr stated.  
Mrs. Barr started to cry.  
"I'm going crazy." Mrs. Barr announced.  
Mrs. Barr put her face in her hands.  
"No, you're not. Tell me what happened. Everything." Sam assured Mrs. Barr.  
"I heard...I thought I heard...there was this voice." Mrs. Barr stated.  
"What did it say?" Sam asked.  
"It said...it said 'come play with me." Mrs. Barr answered.  
"What's happening?" Mrs. Barr wondered.  
Dean pulled out a scrapbook that said "Jake - 12 years old" and opened it, flipping through pages. He closed it and goes over to SAM and ANDREA; he puts the book down in front of Mrs. Barr, opened to a picture of Explorer Troop 37.  
"Do you recognize the kids in these pictures?" Dean asked.  
"What? Um, um, no. I mean, except that's my dad right there. He must have been about twelve in these pictures." Mrs. Barr stated.  
Mrs. Barr moved her finger over to another picture of Jake when he was a child; he is standing next to Peter.  
Dean looks at Sam.  
"Chris Barr's drowning. The connection wasn't to Bill Carlton. It must have been to the sheriff." Dean said.  
"Bill and the sheriff-they were both involved with Peter." Sam announced.  
"What about Chris? My dad-what are you talking about?" Mrs. Barr asked.  
I looked sideways, towards a window and noticed Lucas staring outside.  
"Lucas? Lucas, what is it?" I asked.  
Lucas left the window, opened the door and walked outside. We all started to follow.  
"Lucas, honey?" Mrs. Barr said.  
Lucas stopped, looked at the ground and then at me.  
"Mrs. Barr, you and Lucas should get back to the house and stay there, okay?" Dean stated.  
Mrs. Barr pulled Lucas back to the house. Sam, Dean, and I went and got some shovels from the Impala, before we began digging. We walked back to the spot where Lucas had took us and dug until we hit something with our shovels. With our hands we dug up and pulled out a red bicycle.  
"Peter's bike." Sam said, with a shocked look.  
"Who are you?" Jake questioned.  
"Put the gun down Jake." Sam said.  
Sam, Dean, and I put our shovels down.  
"How did you know that was there?" Jake asked.  
"I said, 'abracadabra' and it just led us here." I joked.  
Dean and Sam got a pretty good chuckle out of my sarcasm.  
"What happened? You and Bill killed Peter, drowned him in the lake and then buried the bike? You can't bury the truth, Jake. Nothing stays buried." Dean stated.  
Mrs. Barr sees Jake holding a gun at Sam, Dean, and I she looked at Lucas and said, "Go to your room, sweetie. Now. Lock the door and wait for me. Don't come out."  
Lucas ran off, and Mrs. Barr came outside again.  
"I have no idea what the HELL are talking about." Jake stated.  
"You killed Peter Sweeney thirty-five years ago. That's what the HELL we're talking about." Dean announced. "And now you got some SERIOUS pissed off spirit!"  
Mrs. Barr ran up to us.  
"Dad!" Mrs. Barr yelled.  
"It's going to take everyone you love Andrea, Lucas. It's going to drown them, it's going to drag their bodies god knows where, so you can feel the same pain Peter's mom felt. After that it's going to take you and it's not stopping until it does." Sam stated.  
"It's true you know." I said.  
"And how do you know that?"  
"Well, because I've hunted vengeful spirits before." I replied.  
"Listen to yourselves, all three of you are crazy." Jake said.  
I stepped forward and said, "Oh really we'll how about we throw you into the lake and we'll see who the crazy one is."  
Jake pulled the trigger and the bullet came right for me, but didn't make it anywhere near me.  
"I really don't give a rat's ass about what you think of us, But if we're gonna bring down this spirit, we need to find the remains, salt them, and burn them into dust. Now TELL me you buried Peter somewhere! Tell me you didn't just let him go in the lake!" Dean stated.  
I wouldn't of have believed it if I've seen it but Lucas didn't got to his room like his mother told him to, in fact he had been watching the whole time.  
"Come play with me." Peter's spirit said.  
Lucas started to follow the voice, but I waited for Lucas to get a little bit closer to the lake and then I started running, and shouted, "LUCAS!" The others followed me from behind. I saw Lucas reaching for something in the lake but I wasn't sure what it was, soon enough Lucas was pulled under the water. I ran as quick as I could. I was running on the dock before I knew it, I immediately dove in and kept on swimming downwards. I could have sworn I felt Lucas's hand against mine and so I grabbed it and held onto it I tried to free Lucas from Peter's grasp, but it was harder than it was with his mother.  
Above the water...  
Dean and Sam surfaced, looked at Mrs. Barr and shook their heads. They took another breath and went back under, but still had no luck finding Lucas or me.  
Jake started to walk into the water, he walked pretty far out, and just stayed where he was.  
"Peter. Lucas... he's, he's just a little boy. Please, it's not his fault, it's mine. Please take me." Jake begged.  
Peter surfaced which allowed myself and Lucas to surface. As soon as we were above the water I swam Lucas to dry land. I was gasping for air like crazy.  
Jake was soon dragged under. I placed Lucas on his side and stayed by him incase he came around, which I knew he would. It took just a few more seconds and then Lucas started coughing up water. For some reason I started hacking, I think I might of been choking on some water. Once we made sure Lucas and his mom were safe we walked back to the impala, got back in, and drove off to the motel.  
We were outside the motel, packing up, but the thing is I didn't want to leave.  
"Look guys, we're not going to save everybody." Dean said.  
"I know." Sam and I said in usion.  
"Nick, Sam, Dean." Mrs. Barr said.  
"Hey." I said.  
"We're glad we caught you, we just made you guys lunch for the road." Mrs. Barr stated.  
Lucas walked up to us with a tray of sandwiches.  
"Lucas insisted that he made the sandwiches himself." Mrs. Barr announced.  
"Can I give the sandwiches to them now?" Lucas asked.  
"Of course." Mrs. Barr said.  
She smiled at kissed Lucas on his head.  
I signaled Lucas to come to me, so he did and I whispered into his ear, "Go up to Dean and say Zeppelin rules, but wait for the signal."  
Lucas nodded his head and headed back to Dean and gave him the tray of sandwiches. Dean put the sandwiches in the car. I looked at Lucas and nodded.  
"Zeppelin rules!" Lucas stated.  
Dean looked at Lucas and then said, "Up high."  
Dean and Lucas high-five each other.  
"You take care of your mom now, okay?" Dean said.  
"All right." Lucas stated.  
Mrs. Barr walked up to me and said, "Thank you."  
"You're welcome." I replied.  
Dean walked around the car to Sam and said, "Sam move your ass we're going to run out if daylight before we hit the road.  
Dean got in the car, then Sam, I was about to enter the car, when I stopped. I looked at Lucas and his mom and sighed.  
"Hey Nick, are you ok?" Sam asked.  
"No, not really. I've always dreamt of having a brother, but after all the time I've spent with Lucas I actually don't want to leave." I replied.  
Lucas walked up to me, smiled and then said, "I had a lot of fun with you, but do you really want to have me as a brother?"  
"Of course I do, but I also want to kill the two demons that killed my parents." I replied.  
"Then... Go! You don't have to worry about me, I'll be fine. You're always welcome to stop by for a visit." Lucas said.  
"All right, just stay safe." I stated.  
We bro hugged each other, and the I got in the Impala and we drove off. Sam, Dean, and I waved to Lucas and his mother as we left.  
Now it was time to go, wherever we're needed.


	2. Bloody Mary

SHOEMAKER LIVING ROOM  
Three girls are laughing, they are all gathered around a table with candles. The candlelight is the only light.  
"Okay, your turn, truth or dare?" Beverley asked.  
"Truth." Lily replied.  
"Do you want to make out with Benji Swartz?" Beverley wondered.  
Maddison laughed.  
"Dare." Lily stated.  
"Okay, lame. You have to...say "Bloody Mary" in the bathroom." Beverley spoke.  
"Is that the best you can come up with?" Lily questioned.  
"Who's Bloody Mary?" Maddison asked.  
"She's this witch." Beverley answered.  
"I heard she was a lady killed in a car crash." Lily announced.  
"It doesn't matter who she is. Point is, if you say her name three times in the bathroom mirror she appears...and scratches your eyes out!"  
Lily and Maddison jump.  
"So why would anyone say it?"  
"Because it isn't real." Lily voiced.  
Lily got up, and Beverley handed her a candle.  
"No turning on the lights, and remember...three times." Beverley explained.

BATHROOM  
Lily opened the bathroom door. She looked at the shadows on the wall, then closed the door and set the candle down in front of the mirror.  
"Bloody Mary. This is so stupid. Bloody Mary." Lily started.  
The candle flickered. Lily looked at it. There was a long pause.  
"Bloody Mary." Lily finished.  
There was another long pause. A loud noise is then heard. Lily shrieked. There was pounding on the door.

HALLWAY  
Lily opened the door to find Beverley and Maddison laughing.  
"Scared ya." Beverly exclaimed.  
"You guys are jerks." Lily said.  
"Lily." Steven called out.  
Lily looked up to the top of the stairs, where she saw her father, Steven Shoemaker.  
"Do you mind keeping it down?" Steven asked.  
"Sorry, Daddy." Lily apologized.  
"Sorry, Mr. Shoemaker." Beverley and Maddison said, in unison.  
Steven headed back upstairs. He passed by several mirrors; each of them had Bloody Mary.

UPSTAIRS BATHROOM  
Steven took some pills out of the bathroom medicine cabinet and closed it, revealing another mirror. He popped the pills into his mouth, then looked closer at the mirror, noticing some scratches under his eye.

LIVING ROOM  
Lily and both Beverley and Maddison were giggling together.  
"You so like him!" Maddison pointed out.  
Donna, Lily's older sister, just came in the front door.  
"Hey, geek. You guys having fun?" Donna asked.  
"You're out past curfew."  
"Thanks, Dad."  
Donna then went upstairs.

UPSTAIRS HALLWAY  
A pool of blood was coming out from under the bathroom door. Donna rounds the corner and noticed it, she stops, then she started to move forward a little more slowly. She hesitantly pushed open the bathroom door, revealing a great deal more blood. Donna screamed.  
 **Dream Sequence:**  
Sam was lying on the bed, his eyes were closed. Jess was on the ceiling. Her blood dripped down onto Sam's forehead. He opened his eyes and notices her.  
"Why, Sam? Why, Sam?"  
"No!" Sam exclaimed.  
Jess had burst into flame.  
"Why, Sam? Why, Sam?"  
 **End.**  
"Sam, wake up." Dean said.  
Sam had finally woke up. He looked a little confused. He sat up and looked around. As always he was sitting shotgun in the Impala.  
"I take it I was having a nightmare." Sam said.  
"Yeah. Another one." Dean responded.  
"Hey. At least I got some sleep." Sam stated.  
"Yep. Welcome to Toledo, Ohio." Dean announced.  
Dean looked into the backseat and noticed that I was still sleeping, he smiled and then looked at Sam.  
"It's hard to believe that, Nick here hasn't woken up yet. I wonder why."  
"He's probably having the best dream any kid could ever ask for."  
"Yeah. You're probably right Sammy."  
Sam then picked up a newspaper which had Steven Shoemaker's obituary in it and was circled.  
 **Shoemaker** , **Steven**  
The Shoemaker family is sad to announce the sudden death of their beloved husband and father Steven Shoemaker. Steven was 46. A short service will be held on Wednesday, the 31st at 2:00 p.m. at the Toledo and cherish you [...] Your [...]  
"So what do you think really happened to this guy?" Sam questioned.  
"That's what we're going to find out." Dean answered.  
"Let's go!" Dean added.  
Sam placed his hand on me and shook me.  
"Hey, Nick. Wake up."  
"Sam. Let him sleep. He'll be fine. Just leave one of the windows opened so he can have some air conditioning."  
Dean and Sam got out of the car and headed up to the building.

HOSPITAL  
Sam and Dean headed into room 144, which was marked Morgue.  
There were two desks. The empty one had a nameplate that was labeled Dr. D. Feiklowicz. The other one had the Morgue Technician.  
"Hey."  
"Hey." Dean greeted.  
"Can I help you?"  
"Uh, yeah. We're the, uh. Med students." Dean responded.  
"Sorry?"  
"Oh, doctor-" Dean finished and then stumbled over the doctors name. "Figlavitch, didn't tell you."  
"We talked to him on the phone. He uh, we're from Ohio state."  
"He's supposed to show us the Shoemaker's corpse. It's for our paper."  
"Well. I'm sorry, but he's at lunch."  
"Oh, well he said, uh-"  
"oh, well, you know, it doesn't matter. You don't mind just showing us the body, do you?" Dean wondered.  
"Sorry, I can't."  
"The doctor will be back in an hour. You can wait for him, if you want."  
"An hour? Ooh, we gotta head back to Columbus by then."  
Dean looked at Sam.  
"Yeah." Sam agreed.  
"Uh, look, man, this paper's like half our grade, so if you don't mind helping us out-"  
"Uh, look, man...no."  
Dean laughed a little. Dean then turned around, mumbled and then said, "I'm gonna hit him in his face I swear."  
Sam hit Dean on the arm. He stepped in front of Dean and opened up his wallet and pulled out some twenties. He laid a few of them, at least five, down on the Morgue Tech's desk. The Morgue Tech picked up the money.  
"Follow me."  
The Morgue Tech got up and left. Dean grabbed Sam when Sam tried to follow.  
"Dude, I earned that money."  
"You won it in a poker game."  
"Yeah."  
Sam followed the Morgue Tech.

MORGUE  
"Now the newspaper said his daughter found him. She said his eyes were bleeding." Sam stated.  
The Morgue Tech pulled back the sheet over Steven's face.  
"More than that. They practically liquefied."  
"Any sign of a struggle? Maybe somebody did it to him?" Dean asked.  
"Nope. Besides the daughter, he was all alone." the Morgue Tech replied.  
"What's the official cause of death?" Sam wondered.  
"Ah, Doc's not sure. He's thinking massive stroke, maybe an aneurysm? Something burst up in there, that's for sure." the Morgue Tech answered.  
"What do you mean?" Sam questioned.  
"Intense cerebral bleeding. This guy had more blood in his skull than anyone I've ever seen."  
"The eyeswhat would cause something like that?"  
"Capillaries can burst. See a lot of bloodshot eyes with stroke victims."  
"Yeah? You ever see exploding eyeballs?"  
"That's a first for me, but hey, I'm not the doctor."  
"Hey, think we could take a look at that police report? You know for, uh...our paper."  
"I'm not really supposed to show you that."  
Sam, who was now annoyed, pulled out his wallet.

HOSPITAL  
Sam and Dean walked downstairs.  
"Might not be one of ours. Might just be some freak medical thing."  
"How many times in Dad's long and varied career has it actually been a freak medical thing and not some sign of an awful supernatural death?" Dean responded.  
"Uh, almost never." Sam exclaimed.  
"Exactly."  
"All right, let's go talk to the daughter."  
Sam and Dean left the building and headed back to the Impala.  
"So, do you think Nick woke up yet?"  
"I wouldn't count on it, but you never know." Sam spoke.  
"I got to admit that kid can really sleep, even for a twelve year old."  
A few minutes later Sam and Dean had entered the Impala, Dean started it up and we drove off.  
On the other hand, I was having another nightmare. It's been awhile since my last one.  
 **Dream sequence:**  
"Nick, how could you? Why did you kill me?"  
"It wasn't me."  
"You killed me and you know it."  
"No. No..."  
My friend Ryan then started to bleed from his eyes, they were missing. He then dropped dead in a pool of his own blood.  
"Nooooo!"  
 **End.**  
I woke up to find Sam shaking me.  
"Let me guess, I was having a nightmare."  
"Yep. And you got some serious sleep. It's been at least twenty hours."  
"Did I miss anything?"  
"Well, Steven Shoemaker is dead. His eyes were scratched out."  
"Well, that sucks. Any ideas on what did it? And where are we heading now?"  
"Well, now we're going to talk to his daughter. And we have no idea. Not yet at least."  
"Same here, I got nothing. Usually I would but, not this time."  
"So, if you don't mind me asking, Nick but, what was your nightmare about?" Sam asked.  
"I'd rather not talk about it."  
"Ok. But if you ever need to talk about anything, we're here for you."  
"I know."

SHOEMAKER HOUSE  
The three of us walked into the funeral. There was a picture of Steven Shoemaker on a desk. The attendants were all men who were all wearing black suits and there were women who were dressed in black dresses. Except The three of us, we were just wearing our casual clothes.  
"Feel like we're underdressed?" Dean asked.  
We kept on walking through the house and towards the back.

SHOEMAKER BACKYARD  
A man pointed the three of us towards Donna and Lily Shoemaker, who were with their friends Jill and Charlie. We approached them.  
"You must be Donna, right?" Dean asked.  
"Yeah." Donna answered.  
"Hi, uh-we're really sorry." Sam stated.  
"Thank you." Donna responded.  
"I'm Sam, this is Dean, and that's Nick. Dean and I worked with your dad." Sam spoke.  
Donna looked at Charlie, and then back at us.  
"You did?" Donna wondered.  
"Yeah. This whole thing. I mean, a stroke." Dean said.  
"I don't think she really wants to talk about this right now." Charlie exclaimed.  
"It's okay. I'm okay." Donna assured Charlie.  
"Were there any symptoms? Dizziness? Migraines?" Dean questioned.  
"No." Donna replied.  
Lily then turned around.  
"That's because it wasn't a stroke." Lily stated.  
"Lily, don't say that." Donna voiced.  
"What?" Sam asked.  
"I'm sorry, she's just upset." Donna uttered.  
"No, it happened because of me." Lily announced.  
"Sweetie, it didn't." Donna responded.  
"Lily." Sam said.  
Sam got down on eye level with Lily.  
"Why would you say something like that?" Sam wondered.  
"Right before he died, I said it." Lily declared.  
"You said what?" Sam queried.  
"Bloody Mary, three times in the bathroom mirror." Lily responded.  
Then there came a long pause.  
I had a frightened look on my face.  
"Hey, are you all right?" Lily asked.  
Sam and Dean turned and looked at me.  
"Yeah, are you ok Nick? You look frightened." Dean stated.  
"Y-yeah."  
"You sure?"  
"Y-yeah."  
"She took his eyes, right?" I questioned.  
"Yeah. That's what she does."  
"That's not why Dad died. This isn't your fault." Donna assured Lily.  
"I think your sister's right, Lily. There's no way it could have been Bloody Mary. Your dad didn't say it, did he?" Dean wondered.  
"No, I don't think so." Lily declared.

 **Back inside the Shoemaker house...**  
The three of us were upstairs and had arrived at the bathroom where Steven was killed.  
Sam pushed the door open and there was still some dried up blood on the floor. I stayed outside while Dean and Sam entered the washroom to do some investigating.  
"The Bloody Mary legend...Dad ever find any evidence that it was a real thing?" Sam asked.  
"Not that I know of." Dean answered.  
Sam stooped to the floor and touched the dried blood.  
"I mean, everywhere else all over the country, kids will play Bloody Mary, and as far as we know, nobody dies from it." Sam said.  
"Yeah, well, maybe everywhere it's just a story, but here it's actually happening." Dean stated.  
"I don't think so." I exclaimed.  
"Why's that?" Sam asked.  
"It happened when I was seven. My friend Ryan and I were having a sleepover at his place, we were playing truth or dare as usual. It was Ryan's turn and I dared him to say Bloody Mary in the mirror three times. I lit a candle, handed it to him and reminded him not to turn on the lights. I stayed by the door just incase anything bad actually happened. A few moments after he said Bloody Mary for the third time I heard screaming. I did my best to open the door, but it just wouldn't open. The screaming stopped about two minutes later and I was standing in a puddle of blood. The moment I opened that door I...I wanted to say it. I...killed him not Bloody Mary. It's my fault that Ryan is dead. It's all my fault. I should be dead. Not him."  
"I'm sorry for the loss of your friend, Nick."  
"Thanks. Funny thing is, he was never cremated. After the case, would it be possible if we could-"  
"Of course." Dean stated.  
"Thanks."  
Dean opened up the medicine cabinet.  
"But according to the legend, the person who says B-" Sam started.  
Sam looked at the medicine cabinet's mirror, which was now facing him, and closed it.  
"The person who says you know what gets it. But here-" Sam finished.  
"Shoemaker gets it instead, yeah." Dean stated.  
"Right." Sam said.  
"Never heard anything like that before. Still, the guy did die right in front of the mirror, and the daughter's right. The way the legend goes, you know who scratches your eyes out." Dean declared.  
"Actually guys, it doesn't matter who summons her. Whoever is looking into the mirror at the time gets it. As longs as she kills she's happy."  
"Really?"  
"Yep."  
"Well, it's worth checking into." Sam spoke.  
I noticed someone was heading our way.  
"Guys, someone's coming."

BATHROOM  
Sam and Dean left the bathroom when they heard my warning.

UPSTAIRS HALLWAY  
"What are you doing up here?" Charlie queried.  
"We-we, had to go to the bathroom." Dean responded.  
"Who are you?" Charlie asked.  
"Like we said downstairs, we worked with Donna's dad." Dean stated.  
"He was a day trader or something. He worked by himself." Charlie exclaimed.  
"No, I know, I meant-" Dean got cut off.  
"And all those weird questions downstairs, what was that? So you tell me what's going on, or I start screaming." Charlie announced.  
"All right, all right. We think something happened to Donna's dad." Sam declared.  
"Yeah, a stroke."  
"That's not a sign of a typical stroke. We think it might be something else."  
"Like what?" Charlie questioned.  
"Honestly? We don't know yet. But we don't want it to happen to anyone else. That's the truth." Sam said.  
"So, if you're gonna scream, go right ahead." Dean stated.  
"Who are you, cops?" Charlie wondered.  
Sam looked over his shoulder to Dean, who then looked at me.  
"Well, I'm only a junior detective." I replied.  
"And Sam and I are something like cops."  
"I'll tell you what. Here."  
Sam reached into his pocket, pulled out a paper and pen, and started to write down his cell number.  
"If you think of anything, you or your friends notice anything strange, out of the ordinary...just give us a call."  
Sam handed her the paper as he the three of us walked down the hallway.  
The three of us left the house and entered the impala. The moment I looked into the rear view mirror I saw him. My friend, Ryan. At first he was the same as he normally was but then he started bleeding from his eyes.  
"It's your fault."  
"I know. And I'm sorry." I whispered.  
I felt a few tears drop from my eyes. The moment I blinked was the moment he vanished.  
"You ok Nick?" Sam asked.  
"Uh, yeah. It's just hard not to think about what happened to my friend five years ago. Today. And I can't stop thinking about it."  
"Is there anything we can do to help?"  
"You're already helping, by making that promise."  
"I know, but I meant further."  
"I'll let you know if I think of anything."  
"Ok."

LIBRARY  
The three of us walked into a library, it was rather dark, and it was day.  
"All right, say Bloody Mary really is haunting this town. There's gonna be some sort of proof-Like a local woman who died nasty." Dean said.  
"Yeah but a legend this widespread it's hard. I mean, there's like 50 versions of who she actually is. One story says she's a witch, another says she's a mutilated bride, there's a lot more." Sam responded.  
We finally walked into the actual library.  
"All right so what are we supposed to be looking for?" Dean asked.  
"Every version's got a few things in common. It's always a woman named Mary, and she always dies right in front of a mirror. So we've gotta search local newspapers-public records as far back as they go. See if we can find a Mary who fits the bill." Sam answered.  
"Well that sounds annoying." Dean stated.  
"No it won't be so bad, as long as we..." Sam started.  
Sam looked at the computers which all say "Out of Order" on them.  
Sam chuckled.  
"I take it back. This will be very annoying." Sam stated.  
"Yeah, no kidding."

 **Charlie**  
Charlie was driving but at the same time she was also driving.  
"I'm not sure. They were cops or detectives or something. Nick said he was a junior detective."  
"Whoever they were, they were cute. All three of them were." Jill stated.  
"Jill" Charlie said.  
"You didn't think so?" Jill asked.  
"Yeah okay they were cute. Still, do you think something happened to Donna's dad?" Charlie wondered.  
"Maybe Lilly was right. Maybe Bloody Mary got him." Jill declared.  
"Ha ha, very funny." Charlie spoke.  
"Wait, I'm sorry. Was that fear I hear in your voice?" Jill questioned.  
"No." Charlie lied.  
"Charlie, I'm walking to the bathroom mirror right now." Jill announced.  
"Jill, quit it." Charlie voiced.  
Jill had just got in front of her bathroom mirror.  
"Oh no, I can't help myself. I'm gonna say it. Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary." Jill said.  
There was a silence on the phone.  
"Jill?"  
Jill screamed.  
"Jill!?"  
Jill  
Started laughing  
You're such a freak, I'll call you tomorrow.  
They hung up the phone and Jill went to her closet to finish getting changed. She opened the door, and on the inside there is a mirror, where Bloody Mary appeared. She closed the closet door and went to sit down at her vanity, where of course there is another mirror. Bloody Mary had appeared yet again, as Jill took her earrings out. Then Jill's reflection appeared again as she stood up and walked in front of her TV screen. Jill headed back in the bathroom to wash her face, but as she bent down to wash, her reflection in the mirror stayed standing. Jill looked up and noticed that her reflection was looking at her as if it were another person. Jill started to panic as the reflection in the mirror started oozing blood out of its eyes. Jill reached up and felt blood on her own face.  
"You did it. You killed that boy." Jill's reflection stated.  
Jill fell down after it seemed like she was being strangled to death as her reflection in the mirror watched her.

Motel...  
It's been awhile since Dean and I allowed Sam to get some sleep and by the looks of it he was having another nightmare.  
A few seconds later he woke up.  
"Why'd you let me fall asleep?"  
"Cause I'm an awesome brother and Nick's an awesome friend. So what did you dream about?" Dean asked.  
"Lollipops and candy canes." Sam said, mockingly.  
"Yeah, sure." Dean replied.  
"Did you find anything?" Sam queried.  
"Oh besides a whole new level of frustration?" Dean declared.  
Sam sat up.  
"No. We've looked at everything. A few local women, a Laura and a Catherine committed suicide in front of a mirror, and a giant mirror fell on a guy named Dave, but uh, no Mary." Dean added.  
Sam fell back onto the bed.  
"Maybe we just haven't found it yet." Sam stated.  
"Nick and I have also been searching for strange deaths in the area, you know...eyeball bleeding, that sort of thing. There's nothing. Whatever's happening here, maybe it just ain't Mary." Dean exclaimed.  
Just then Sam's cell rang. He answered it.  
"Hello?" Sam spoke.  
As the voice over on the phone was talking to Sam his expression changed to a look of concern.  
We immediately left, entered the impala and immediately drove off.  
"Sam, what's happening? What's going on?" I asked.  
"There's been another kill."  
"Who was the victim this time?"  
"Jill."  
 **45 minutes later...**  
We had just arrived at the park and as much as I wanted to go and help, I told Sam and Dean that I would stay behind and sleep just a bit. They seemed to be ok with it and left the car and approached Charlie.  
Charlie was just sitting there, Dean was sitting on the back of it, and Sam was standing there. Charlie was still crying.  
"And they found her on the bathroom floor. And her...her eyes. They were gone."  
"I'm sorry." Sam stated.  
"And she said it." Charlie declared.  
Dean looked up at Sam  
"I heard her say it. But it couldn't be because of that. I'm insane, right?" Charlie added.  
"No, you're not insane." Dean assured Charlie.  
"Oh God, that makes me feel so much worse." Charlie exclaimed.  
"Look. We think something's happening here. Something that can't be explained." Sam said.  
"And we're gonna stop it but we could use your help. As well as Nick's." Dean announced.  
 **Charlie's house**  
Charlie walks in and locks the door. She then walked over to the window and opened it, where Sam and Dean were awaiting entry. Once the window was opened Sam entered first and Dean threw him a duffel bag. Sam set it down on the bed and started to go through it.  
"What did you tell Jill's mom?" Sam queried.  
"Just that I needed some time alone with Jill's pictures and things." Charlie answered.  
Sam pulled something out of the bag and Dean shut the curtains.  
"I hate lying to her." Charlie stated.  
"Trust us, this is for the greater good. Hit the lights." Dean spoke.  
Charlie walked over to the light switch and turned off the lights.  
"What are you guys looking for?" Charlie asked.  
"We'll let you know as soon as we find it." Dean replied.  
Sam had a digital camera ready, and hands it over to Dean.  
"Hey, night vision."  
Dean turned on the night vision for him.  
"Perfect."  
The digital camera was being aimed at Dean.  
"Do I look like Paris Hilton?" Dean wondered.  
Sam walked away with the camera. He opened Jill's closet door and began filming around the mirror.  
"So I don't get it. I mean...the first victim didn't summon Mary, and the second victim did. How's she choosing them?" Sam questioned.  
"Beats me." Dean replied.  
Sam closed the closet door.  
"I want to know why Jill said it in the first place." Dean added.  
"It's just a joke." Charlie announced.  
"Yeah well somebody's gonna say it again, it's just a matter of time." Dean responded.  
Sam was now in the bathroom filming around the mirror when he stopped and noticed trickles of something running out from behind the mirror.  
"Hey."  
Dean and Charlie turned to look at him.  
"There's a black light in the trunk, right?"  
Sam had carried the mirror out to Jill's bed and laid it on the bed upside down. Dean threw him a black light. Sam peeled off the brown paper that was on the back of the mirror. Sam shined the black light over the back of the mirror and we see a handprint, and the words "Gary Bryman."  
"Gary Bryman?" Charlie asked, curiously.  
"You know who that is?" Sam wondered.  
"No." Charlie stated.  
The three of them were again on a bench. Dean and Charlie were sitting on it, and Sam cane up behind them.  
"So, Gary Bryman was an 8-year-old boy. Two years ago he was killed in a hit and run. The car was described as a black Toyota Camry. But nobody got the plates or saw the driver." Sam explained.  
"Oh my God." Charlie said.  
"What?" Sam questioned.  
"Jill drove that car." Charlie answered.  
"We need to get back to your friend Donna's house." Dean spoke.

 **Donna's house**  
Sam and Dean were hunched over the back of the mirror with the black light. There is another handprint on it, and the words "Linda Shoemaker".  
"Linda Shoemaker." Sam declared.

 **Downstairs**  
"Why are you asking me this?" Donna asked.  
"Look, we're sorry, but it's important." Sam replied.  
"Yeah. Linda's my mom okay? She overdosed on sleeping pills, it was an accident, and that's it. I think you should leave." Donna stated.  
"Now Donna, just listen." Dean said.  
"Get out of my house!" Donna yelled.  
After that Donna ran upstairs.  
"Oh my God. Do you really think her dad could've killed her mom?" Charlie wondered.  
"Maybe." Sam responded.  
"I think I should stick around." Charlie exclaimed.  
"All right. Whatever you do, don't-" Dean got cut off.  
"Believe me, I won't say it." Charlie announced.  
Dean is at a computer, while Sam is looking at some things posted on a bulletin board.  
"Wait, wait, wait, you're doing a nationwide search?" Sam queried.  
"Yep. The NCIC, the FBI database-at this point any Mary who died in front of a mirror is good enough for me." Dean answered.  
"But if she's haunting the town, she should have died in the town." Sam declared.  
"I'm telling you there's nothing local, I've checked. So unless you got a better idea-" Dean spoke.  
"The way Mary's choosing her victims, it seems like there's a pattern." Sam stated.  
"I know, I was thinking the sane thing." Dean said.  
"With mister Shoemaker and Jill's hit and run."  
"Both had secrets where people died." Dean declared.  
"Right. I mean there's a lot of folklore about mirrors-that they reveal all your lies, all your secrets, that they're a true reflection of your soul, which is why it's bad luck to break them." Sam announced.  
"Right, right. So maybe if you've got a secret, I mean like a really nasty one where someone died, then Mary sees it, and punishes you for it." Dean responded.  
"Whether you're the one that summoned her or not. I wonder how Nick knew that?"  
"Ask him. But take a look at this." Dean spoke.  
Dean printed out the picture and handed it to Sam. The picture is of a handprint and the letters "Tre"  
"Looks like the same handprint." Sam exclaimed.  
"Her name was Mary Worthington-an unsolved murder in Fort Wayne, Indiana." Dean pointed out.

 **Detective Agency**  
"I was on the job for 35 years-detective for most of that. Now everybody packs it in with a few loose ends, but the Mary Worthington murder-that one still gets me." the Detective stated.  
"What exactly happened?" Dean wondered.  
"You boys said you were reporters?" the Detective asked.  
"We know Mary was 19, lived by herself. We know she won a few local beauty contests, dreamt of getting out of Indiana, being an actress. And we know the night of March 29th someone broke into her apartment and murdered her, cut out her eyes with a knife." Sam proclaimed.  
"That's right." the Detective said.  
"See sir, when we asked you what happened, we wanted to know what you think happened." Sam stated.  
The detective pulled some files out of his filing cabinet.  
"Technically I'm not supposed to have a copy of this." the Detective exclaimed.  
The detective opened up a file to the picture that Sam and Dean had found on the computer.  
"Now see that there? T-R-E?" the detective queried.  
"Yeah." Dean said.  
"I think Mary was trying to spell out the name of her killer." the Detective spoke.  
"You know who it was?" Sam asked.  
"Not for sure. But there was a local man, a surgeon-Trevor Sampson."  
The detective pulled out a picture of a man.  
"And I think he cut her up good."  
"Now why would he do something like that?"  
"Her diary mentioned a man that she was seeing. She called him by his initial, "T". Well, her last entry, she was gonna tell "T"'s wife about their affair."  
"Yeah but how do you know it was Sampson who killed her?" Dean questioned.  
"It's hard to say, but the way her eyes were cut out...it was almost professional."  
"But you could never prove it?" Dean wondered."  
"No. No prints, no witnesses. He was meticulous."  
"Is he still alive?  
"Nope."  
The detective sat down and sighed.  
"If you ask me, Mary spent her last living moments trying to expose this guy's secret. But she never could."  
"Where's she buried?"  
"She wasn't. She was cremated."  
"What about that mirror?" Dean asked, nodding at the one in the picture.  
"It's not in some evidence lockup somewhere is it?" Dean added.  
"Ah, no. It was returned to Mary's family a long time ago."  
"You have the names of her family by any chance?" Sam queried.

 **School**  
"I mean, you bring these strangers into my house and they ask me things like that?" Donna questioned.  
"They were only trying to help. Please, Donna, you have to believe me." Charlie pleaded.  
"What? About Bloody Mary?" Donna asked.  
Both of them had stopped right in front of a mirror.  
"Please, I know it sounds crazy-" Charlie stated.  
"Crazy doesn't even begin to cover it. I mean it's one thing for my sister to believe this crap, she's 12. But you?" Donna replied.  
"Think about the way your dad died, okay? And the way Jill died." Charlie exclaimed.  
"Okay so?" Donna wondered.  
Donna turned to face the mirror  
"Bloody Mary."  
"No!"  
"Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary." Donna repeated.  
Donna turned back to face Charlie.  
"See? Nothing happened."  
"Why would you do that?" Charlie asked.  
"Oh my God. There really is something wrong with you." Donna stated.

 **Science**  
"Elements that loose electrons become positive ions, which are smaller than other atoms of the same element."  
Charlie opened up her compact.  
"Therefore the ionic radius is smaller than the atomic radius."  
Charlie noticed Bloody Mary in the corner and screamed. The class starts to freak out as she starts running around the room.  
"Charlie!"  
She noticed the reflection of Mary in the window of the door, she picks up a stool, and throws it through the window.  
"Charlie!"  
The teacher had finally caught Charlie.  
"Charlie stop it! What's wrong!? Just calm down."  
Charlie notices Mary in the reflection of the teacher's glasses.  
"Aah! Let me go!" Charlie yelled.  
"Charlie!"  
Charlie ran out of the room.

 **Impala**  
I had just woke up from my slumber and I'm surprised that I didn't have another nightmare, the only thing I'm wondering is why Sam has more nightmares than I do.  
"Oh really? Ah that's too bad Mr. Worthington. I would have paid a lot for that mirror. Okay, well maybe next time. All right, thanks." Sam said.  
Sam then hung up.  
"So?"  
"So that was Mary's brother. The mirror was in the family for years, until he sold it one week ago to a store called Estate Antiques. A store in Toledo." Sam announced.  
"So wherever the mirror goes, that's where Mary goes?"  
"I hope not."  
"Oh, you're awake?"  
"Yes Sam, I am. So, did anyone else fall victim to Mary?"  
"Besides Steven and Jill? No. At least not yet."  
"Ok. Thanks."  
"So, her spirit's definitely tied up with it somehow." Sam spoke.  
"Isn't there an old superstition that says mirrors can capture spirits?" Dean questioned.  
"Yeah there is. Yeah, when someone would die in a house people would cover up the mirrors so the ghost wouldn't get trapped." Sam responded.  
"So Mary dies in front of a mirror, and it draws in her spirit." Dean said.  
"Yeah but how could she move through like a hundred different mirrors?" Sam asked.  
"I don't know, but if the mirror is the source, I say we find it and smash it. Nick, any ideas?"  
"Sorry, Dean. I'm at a loss here. The only thing I want to do is kill her and visit my friend. That's it. That's my main focus right now."  
"Yeah, I think that we're all at a loss on this. " Sam said.  
Sam's cell phone then rang.  
"Hello."  
It was practically almost instantly that Sam had look of concern come across his face.  
"Charlie?"

 **Motel**  
Sam and Dean were tending to Charlie, while I was in the washroom. I was just staring into the mirror. I was actually think about saying it.  
Sam sat next to Charlie.  
"Hey, hey it's ok. Hey, you can open up your eyes Charlie. It's okay, all right?" Sam said.  
Charlie slowly looked up.  
"Now listen. You're gonna stay right here on this bed, and you're not gonna look at glass, or anything else that has a reflection, okay? And as long as you do that, she cannot get you." Sam stated.  
"But I can't keep that up forever. I'm gonna die, aren't I?" Charlie asked.  
"No. No. Not anytime soon." Sam answered.  
Dean then sat on the bed.  
"All right Charlie. We need to know what happened." Dean spoke.  
"We were in the bathroom. Donna said it."  
"That's not what we're talking about. Something happened, didn't it? In your life...a secret...where someone got hurt. Can you tell us about it?" Dean wondered.  
"I had this boyfriend. I loved him. But he kind of scared me too, you know? And one night, at his house, we got in this fight. Then I broke up with him, and he got upset, and he said he needed me and he loved me, and he said "Charlie, if you walk out that door right now, I'm gonna kill myself." And you know what I said? I said "Go ahead." And I left. How could I say that? How could I leave him like that? I just...I didn't believe him, you know? I should have." Charlie announced.  
Charlie placed her face back on her knees and started crying again.  
I had just stepped out of the bathroom and got a strange look from Sam and Dean.  
"What?"  
"Why were you in there that long?" Sam asked.  
"Oh, that. Well, how about I tell you when we're in the impala."  
"Fair enough." Dean exclaimed.  
"Ok."

 **Impala**  
"You know her boyfriend killing himself, that's not really Charlie's fault."  
"You know as well as I do spirits don't exactly see shades of gray, DEAN. Charlie had a secret, someone died, that's good enough for Mary."  
"I guess."  
"You know, I've been thinking. It might not be enough to just smash that mirror."  
"Why, what do you mean?"  
"Well Mary's hard to pin down, right? I mean she moves around from mirror to mirror so who's to say that she's not just gonna keep hiding in them forever? So maybe we should try to pin her down, you know, summon her to her mirror and then smash it."  
"Well how do you know that's going to work?"  
"I don't, well, not for sure."  
"Well who's gonna summon her?"  
"I will." I stated.  
Dean pulled the car over and turned off the engine.  
"This is about Ryan, isn't it?"  
"Yes. It is. It's my fault he's dead. I should be dead. Not Ryan."  
"Don't say that."  
"Well, it's true. I hope that wherever Ryan is right now that he forgives me, because I don't nor ever will forgive myself."  
"I know how you feel Nick. If I had warned Jess she'd still be alive right now."  
"You didn't know it was going to happen. You couldn't have warned her Sammy."  
"You're still keeping your promise, right Dean?"  
"Of course. Once we get rid of her once and for all we'll head over to your friends grave."  
"Thanks."  
 **The shop**  
Sam was taking forever to lock pick the shop door but he finally got about a minute later.  
"Ugh. Finally! Next time try using a zip-tie. They're much faster."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. That's what I use. I'm in in less than five seconds."  
Dean had put on a impressive look.  
"Well, I guess you're going to have to show us sometime."  
"I will."  
The three of us had stepped into the shop and what we weren't expecting was the fact that it was filled with mirror.  
"Well...that's just great."  
Dean pulled out the picture of Mary's dead body to look at the mirror.  
"All right let's start looking."  
We split up and started walking around the shop. We split up. Dean went one way and Sam and I went the other way.  
"Maybe they've already sold it."  
"I don't think so."  
Dean walked over and stood behind us. He checked to make sure that this mirror was the same as it was in the picture. It was.  
"That's it. (Sighs) You sure about this?"  
"I've never been more sure in my entire life."  
"Well, whenever you're ready."  
"Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary."  
Dean turned away from us and noticed a light filled part of the store.  
"I'll go check that out. Stay here, be careful."  
Sam and I readied our crowbars. We were ready to smash anything that moved.  
Dean crawled away towards the front door. He spots a headlight.  
"Crap."  
He dropped his crowbar and began to walk towards the door.

 **Meanwhile**  
Sam had turned away from the mirror because he thought he had heard something. I on the other hand just kept on staring into the mirror. I then saw Bloody Mary appear.

 **Dean**  
"Hold it." the Police said.  
"Woah guys, false alarm, I tripped the system."  
"Who are you?" the Police asked.  
"I'm the boss's kid."  
"You're Mister Yamashiro's kid?" the police questioned.

 **Nick**  
Bloody Mary was no longer in her mirror, she was now in a different one. I caught her in the corner of my eye and smashed the mirror she was in. By the time I did she had moved to another mirror. I immediately saw which mirror she moved to and smashed that one as well.  
"Come on. Come into this one. I know you want to."  
I looked oddly at my reflection and it had appeared to have taken a mind of its own. I soon had trouble breathing and felt some liquid drip from my eyes. It had to be blood. I dropped my crowbar and grabbed my heart.  
"It's your fault. You killed him. You killed Ryan."

 **Outside**  
"Like I said, I was adopted."  
"Yeah."  
Dean was being covered back and front by the two cops.  
"You know, I just-I really don't have time for this right now."  
Dean punched one cop, backhanded the other, and then punched the cop in front of him again. They were now all on the ground.

 **Nick**  
"Out of all the dates you could've picked, you made Ryan say Bloody Mary in the mirror. You could've stopped him by changing your mind. And now he's dead. Because of you! All you had to do was say, "Ryan. Stop. Don't do it. I've changed my mind." But you didn't. You just let him do it. You let him die like he meant absolutely nothing to you, like he wasn't a friend, like he wasn't anyone. His death is on your hands. I bet he wishing you were dead right now, wherever he is. You deserve it."  
My eyes started to bleed more and before I knew it I fell to the ground. I also coughed up quite a bit a blood and I continued to cough up blood. I then heard the mirror shatter. I looked up and got a glimpse of Dean before I lost consciousness.  
Dean bent down to the floor and to me.  
"Nick? Nick."  
Dean checked to see if I had a pulse, but I didn't.  
"No. No. Nick, don't you dare leave. Just...just hang on, we'll get you to a hospital. You're not going to die, not on my watch."  
Dean pulled me up. He carried me In both of his arms and we began to walk out, that is until Mary crawls out of the frame of the mirror. Sam and Dean turned around to see Mary crawling over the broken glass. Mary started to walk towards them and they both fall to the ground. Dean had managed to keep his grip on me somehow. Both of them started bleeding from the face, but Dean had to set me down so he could reach up and pull over a mirror so that Mary was forced to see her own reflection.  
"You killed them! All those people! You killed them!"  
Mary started choking to death and melted into a pile of blood. DEAN threw down the mirror he was holding and it shatters.  
"Hey Sam?"  
"Yeah?"  
"This has got to be like...what? 600 years of bad luck?"  
Sam chuckled. Dean then picked me up and carried me out of the shop.  
"Come on Sam, we have to get Nick to a hospital."  
We had pulled up in front of a house  
"So this is really over?"  
"Yeah, it's over."  
"Thank you."  
Dean reached back to shake her hand, but she got out of the car.  
"Charlie?"  
Charlie turned around  
"Your boyfriend's death...you really should try to forgive yourself. No matter what you did, you probably couldn't have stopped it. Sometimes bad things just happen."  
Charlie smiled faintly, and then turned around to go into the house.  
Dean gently hit Sam.  
"That's good advice."  
We then drove off.  
"Hey Sam?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Now that this is all over, I want you to tell me what that secret is."  
"Look...you're my brother and I'd die for you, but there are some things I need to keep to myself. "  
Sam looked out the window and notices Jessica and a boy next to him, Jess was in a white dress and the boy was in black cargo pants and had a black shirt one with a picture of Nick on it. Underneath the picture was some writing. "My Best Friend Forever" they were standing by a street lamp. Sam managed to catch this on video, but as we turned the corner Jess vanished but not the kid.  
"What?" Sam whispered.  
"Dean. Stop the car."  
"What? Why?"  
"Just do it."  
"All right, but only for a minute."  
"That's all I'm going to need."  
Dean pulled over but kept the engine running. Sam left the impala and called out to the kid.  
"Hey. Can I speak with you?"  
The kid approached Sam.  
"Yeah, what is it?"  
"Are you Ryan?"  
"Yeah. Who's asking?"  
"I'm Sam Winchester. I'm traveling with my brother, Dean."  
"And who's in the backseat?"  
"Oh, that's Nick."  
"Well, I'll be a son of a bitch. It's been way to long. Why's he unconscious?"  
"Oh, Bloody Mary did that. Right before we killed her. We're taking him to the hospital. And after we did we were going to take him to your grave."  
"Why? I'm not dead."  
"Obviously-"  
"Would you hurry it up Sam. The more time we waste, the closer Nick is to dying."  
"Ok."  
"I want to come along. I owe Nick a huge apology."  
"Ok. Get in."  
Both Ryan and Sam got into the impala and Dean immediately drove off.

 **Hospital**  
-1 hour later-  
I was hooked up to a lot of machines. I had also regained a pulse, but I was breathing slowly. The doctor walked outside of the room and approached Sam, Dean and Ryan.  
"So, how is he doc?" Dean asked.  
"He'll live. He's lucky that you got him here as soon as possible. How did this happen anyway?"  
"We're not sure. We just found him like that on the street and brought him here." Dean replied.  
"Well, I'm sure he's glad that you saved his life."  
"I'm sure he is. Mind if we visit him?"  
"He's still out, but knock yourselves out."  
"Thanks."  
The three of them walked into the room, Dean and Sam stood at the foot of the bed and Ryan sat down beside Nick.  
-2 hours 30 minutes later-  
I had just started to open my eyes and the first person I thought I saw was Ryan.  
"Hey Nick."  
"Hi."  
"I know you're probably wondering how I'm still alive, right?"  
"I am."  
"I faked my death. I locked the door and blocked it with a chair. After I had said Bloody Mary I blew out the candle and screamed that way you couldn't hear what I was doing. I even opened up the bathroom window beforehand so I could escape. I then removed the chair and climbed out the window as fast as I could and I managed to close it on my way down."  
"Why Ryan? I nearly killed myself by summoning Bloody Mary."  
"Yeah, I know. Sam told me."  
"Don't avoid my question Ryan."  
"I wasn't avoiding it I was just stating that Sam had told me. I was going to answer it."  
"Ok, I'm waiting."  
"Because, it was a dare I received from this guy Mike. He dared me that the next time someone dared me to do something dangerous, to fake my death."  
"Liar."  
"I'm not lying Nick. It's the honest to god truth. I know I didn't have to do it and I wish I never did. You probably don't want to be friends with me anymore, do you?"  
I sighed. "Ryan. You and me will be friends forever, even if one of us is dead. And after living through what I almost sent you into I feel like I owe you an apology of my own."  
I sighed again. "Ryan. I'm sorry for almost getting you killed. I would've stopped you and changed my dare."  
"I know. You almost said "stop," remember?"  
"No."  
"Well, that doesn't matter. As long as you're sorry."  
"I am."  
Just then Ryan had dropped dead.  
"Noooo!"  
Even though it was dangerous I unhooked all the machines that I was attached to and just left the room.  
"Sam, stay here. I'll go talk to Nick."  
Dean left the room and followed Nick.

 **Sam**  
Sam looked at Ryan's body and noticed that someone had shot him dead center in the forehead. Sam then picked up Ryan and went to go find the morgue.

 **Nick**  
"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuuuuck!"  
"Hey Nick, would you stop and we could talk about this. Please."  
"Fine. Even though there's nothing to talk about.  
I stopped and turned to Dean.  
"What!?"  
"Whoa. Why are you so mad?"  
"I'm not mad. I just lost one of my best friends in the world. How do you think I feel?"  
"Just about how everyone would feel."  
"Exactly."  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
I looked away from Dean.  
"No. The only thing I want to do is find the person who killed Ryan and rip his fucking heart out!"  
My eyes went black and every light in the hospital started to flicker.  
"Nick. Calm down. I understand that you want your revenge but, that won't bring Ryan back."  
"Whoever killed Ryan better watch their back because...I'm coming for you!"


End file.
